Nightmare Existence
by AziAzlea
Summary: Guy finds himself in an absurd situation, after his meeting with a mysterious woman. Something that only fate could command... ~Guy/Rose~ [Chapter 2 is up! Please read + review!]
1. Twisted Beginning

Nightmare Existence-

_I do not own any of the characters in this story. Capcom owns them. I'm just borrowing them temporarily, though I do own this fic... It sucks to be me =P_ _Also, this is Guy's POV ^^_

* * * *

I don't know who this girl is, or why I chose to follow her. My mind refused to let go of the feeling I had, when I fought her back at the tournament. I am trained in the ways of Bushinryu- I only came to the Street Fighter tournament eager train more and destroy the evil man named M. Bison. But I never expected to follow this fate. Taking care of and protecting such a deranged soul.

Her name was Rose.

A psychic from Italy, with a strange past. I presume she was sent here, to teach me that there is such a thing as fate. Well... I've learned that you shouldn't mess with it.

I suppose I should start from the beginning. When I learned about this mysterious woman...

* * * *

That day, it was rather cold. I had just began my battles at the tournament and succeeded in defeating many people within merely days. It was easy-- Too easy. I had arrived in Italy the day prior, expecting that I would be able to defeat my opponents, and within time just venture off and defeat Bison _easily_.

-I overestimated myself.

I had only heard of my new opponent briefly when I entered the tournament. My friend Cody, told me that she was an insane witch, that only entered to destroy Bison and take her own life.

Basically to... commit suicide.

I remember the exact moment I met her-- the exact moment I met _Rose_.

Her burgundy hair flew freely with the wind. The mysticism in her eyes was amazing. She wore a noticeable yellow scarf over her pink apparel.

I wasn't only shocked by her looks, the thing that really shocked me was her aura and the feeling I got when she was near-- It was so pure and graceful, yet mysterious and dark. I had to snap out of it before we spoke. I decided to start our conversation before the fight.

The conversation that probably got me into this... mess.

"You are Rose, are you not?" I started, rather meekly. "It is not right to give up your life, even for your mission. Risking life and surrendering it are two different things."

She simply stared at me. The glare in her eyes was filled with arcane light.

"My mind is made up. Is it your place to try and help me? Even if so, your assistance is not anything that I need, nor want." She spoke surprisingly stern..

Before I knew it, we were in combat.

I readied myself in a fighting stance and began my attack. She pulled her scarf off, and drifted it forward, hitting me. _All right,_ it was only a scarf... But to my knowledge and through out all of my training, that _one_ hit, was quite possibly the most painful thing I had ever experienced. Probably because it _wasn't_ just a scarf.

It took me a moment to get over the pain, before she almost hit me with it again. That time, I sidestepped and arched my body back to block it. I apparently caught her off guard when I dashed towards her, and kicked her stomach. She winced, and fell back. Of course, I started to get cocky and thought I could do it again... But, I was wrong. She arose considerably quickly and placed her hands together. I could see them glowing and sparking a light purple. It was fascinating.

So fascinating, that I couldn't even hear the words, "Soul Spark!" slip from her mouth. She shot the 'purple light' toward me.

__

Cody was right. She was a witch... A great one at that...

That instant I fell back, trembling in pain.

She looked down at me, with almost... Pity.

I was defeated.

It didn't matter though. She had definitely earned the title of victor this match.

"What was _that_...?" I accidentally thought aloud.

"Soul Power..." She said to me slowly. To my surprise, she offered me her hand.

I took it...

Her aura was nothing compared to her touch. I could feel the pain and mystery flowing through her, in that brief second.

It was the oddest thing I had ever experienced. Like learning everything about a person just by a handshake.

_That instant, I knew that I had to stop her..._

She took a step away from me.

"Soul Power...?" I began. "Most impressive. But never underestimate his power. He's a man of such evil energy, even my kindred fear him."

She shook her head.

"Thanks for the advice, but I must continue on my path..."

She raced away from me, before I could convince her other wise

With my defeat at Rose's hand, I had just lost the tournament. But at the time, my objective wasn't to win. It was to save Rose's life.

* * * *

::Author's Notes::

The pairing is weird, huh? It'll get *much* weirder ^_~

This was kind of a prologue. I'll continue, if you want-- But please review, or I won't know whether or not I should. Thanks for reading. ^_^


	2. Distorted Departure

-Nightmare Existence-

-2-

-_Distorted Departure_-

_I do not own any of the characters in this story. Capcom owns them. However, I do own this story (and the plot!). Hmm... I wonder who got the better end of the deal? -.-;_ _T__his is Guy's POV again, as it will be throughout the remainder of this story ^^_

* * * *

Rose didn't notice me following her through the cerulean streets at the coast of Italy.

Nor did she notice me, as I followed her to Thailand.

I stayed completely away from her for many days, awaiting for her challenge with Bison.

* * * *

The time went fast. I hadn't told anyone I knew that I was tracking her. I knew that Master Zeku wouldn't understand and nor would Cody. (Especially with his wretched opinion of her.)

I stood on the balcony of the small hotel I was staying at. Luckily the hotel stood in the middle of the small town with a miraculous view. I could see the clouds coming from afar, as a small yet vigorous storm evoked.

'_Why am I drawn to protect this woman? _' I asked myself many times.

There was no practical or sensible reason for my actions. I had no bond to this women, though the opposite may be said now. But who am I to say what has happened in the present? I've barely even began my story. I will explain imminently.

As the days went by, my logical side was taken over by something I'd never felt in my life. I had only met her for merely minutes. I surmise that it is the same reason Rose chose her path. Something commanded me...

Or was her soul really reaching out for help, so strongly that I could feel it.

No...

__

She's powerful, but not powerful enough to corrupt my mind.

The storm drew closer as the thunder became deafening and paltry rain drops began to fall with great velocity. I took a brisk look out to the city, were I had adjourned.

Then it hit me..

I realized that today was her challenge with Bison. She had made it as one of the last people that did not get defeated by one of Bison's henchmen or simply another challenger-- As I did.

I treaded down the hall of the hotel and walked back out onto the crowded streets. I knew Rose had left already. I could feel it. She had something to say to Bison, that needed more time than just a challenge. I scurried around looking for where she might have taken herself to. It was beyond my imagination as to where exactly a man like Bison would take up a challenge.

I decided to follow my senses. I figured that was what I was here for in the first place.

__

Or was it an obsession?

No. No, it couldn't have been.

The thunder began to crash as I arrived. It was in the middle of a desolate forest off of the town. I still to this day, don't know how I did it. But I had _somehow_ gotten myself there. I knew I was at the right place when I heard her scream something. I couldn't quite make it out from the distance between us... But I decided to keep my pace up and try to get there as quickly as possible.

I started to see a purple-ish light and ran towards it. She was there.

Rose gleamed with energy as she threw one more strike towards Bison with a screech. They both began to scream as their energy collided. I shielded myself from the light it gave out. Quite frankly... I wasn't sure what the hell was going on.

"You are finished, Bison... It wasn't supposed to end like this..." She said weakly. "You were my master... Now I must destroy you with my own hands..."

Bison grunted. "You impressed me.... There was no other way to end this.... But...my 'soul' will not be extinguished just yet!"

I backed away as I saw a flash irrupt within their area. '_What did I get myself into?'_ I thought to myself.

Bison interrupted my thoughts, when he grabbed Rose by the hand tightly. So tightly, in fact, I could see blood trickling from her wrists. He pulled her foreword and swiftly kneed her in the stomach. I heard a loud gagging sound slip from her lips.

Bison then screamed something into her ear "Just imagine your future! Can you see it?! Can you see who truly wields the power granted only to us, Rose?! We are both the same... It is _you_ who stands victorious in a world of doom!"

Rose shrilled, "What... Do you mean...?" Bison responded with another knee to her already battered midriff. She cried aloud, and repeated herself. "What... Can you mean... I..."

Bison laughed sadistically. "We are both the same..." Rose looked up at him, with agony peering through her eyes. "This means you will... No, I myself will... No!" She screamed.

'Right... I will return my, no, _our_ soul to where it belongs... Two separate lives share the same... Soul..." Bison spoke finally. He moreover let go of Rose, by slamming her body against the rough ground. He stepped away from her and muttered something I could barely make out.

"This isn't good bye, Rose..."

Bison's body began to glow a light shade of blue. Sparking and burning, he let out a scream. Soon enough, he withered away like a flame without oxygen.

I turned my advert gaze to Rose, after witnessing this unearthly act. She was now laying in a pool of her own blood. I knelt down beside her, to find her bleeding lightly at her wrist. Clad once in a lively pink, she was now stained with small blotches of crimson soaking through the seems of her raiment. I stared with ire when I saw the sight. _Was I too late? _My mind began. It seemed like too much of a hassle on her part to receive such a miserable outcome. _No, she couldn't be..._silence harked, I couldn't even hear her breathing, only the raindrops falling to the soaked ground.

Dead

I put my ear to her lips and my index and middle fingers to her neck, finally to be rewarded by the sound of a shallow breath and the lively beat of a steady, yet excited pulse.

__

"

I was wise to come here quickly..." I whispered to myself, for she was unconscious. I looked back at her wrist and grazed my finger over the gash. Luckily I found that it wasn't as deep as I thought.

"I felt something unsettling... Her wound does not seem fatal but... She needs to be taken care of

immediately.." I thought aloud.

I scooped the back of her neck and legs into my arms. I was stained lightly with crimson, but I didn't mind. All that was imperative was her safety and if I didn't give her the right treatment soon, she might not heal properly.

I walked throughout the forest, as the storm continued. I then felt lost. I had found my way here, _but how?_

I was then greeted by a fearful male, yet androgynous voice in my mind.

"_You shall die at our hands! Beware!"_

The loudness of the voice shocked me so much I almost dropped Rose on the ground.

"Who are you?!" I said stammering and turning in all directions to find the source of the voice.

It suddenly felt cold and the voice never responded. I then came to the conclusion that the voice never existed.

I felt weak, there was no where to go, I was carrying a hurt woman and I was hearing voices. I knew I was screwed, but I walked further.

I stopped short when I heard a strong, beautiful feminine voice whisper to me softly.

"_Guy..._"

I looked upon the battered woman I held. She looked back at me, discomforted, though the sadness in her eyes only made her look more divinely elegant.

"Rose?" I said to her gently, beguiled by her enchanting violet eyes. Then I wondered... "H--how do you know my name?!"

"I know more than I want to know..." She said with strain, yet her voice remained calm and lovely. "The universe grants me with more knowledge than need be..."

"Well, please don't strain yourself, I didn't mean to be rude... I was just surprised."

"It is all well. I knew you would come no matter how hard I tried to mislead you. But..." She glance at the sky, as though in avoidance. "...I thank you."

"It wasn't any trouble. Rest. I'll take you to someplace more safe where I can heal you appropriately..."

The gypsy woman then closed her eyes and began to rest, as I had said to. I almost found it disappointing to see the sheer violet which painted her eyes disappear, though I new it was for the better.

__

"Your eyes are-

" My mind began, but my thought was interrupted by her voice...

"Beautiful. Guy, yours are too. I thank you again."

"Wha...?" I slurred my words as she spoke what was on my mind haphazardly.

"Never mind." Rose laughed. Even in her beaten state, she found my astonished look amusing.

"East." She mumbled suddenly.

"Pardon me?" I said, in a quite confused tone.

"You need to go east, to make way back to where you are staying."

"H-how did you know--"

"I know way too much for my own liking... As I said." She said without the slightest hint of arrogance.

I began to walk to east, following the point where I remembered the sun setting. I couldn't help but perceive the goddess that was in front of me. I didn't even know anything about this woman, other than her name and reputation, which I found to be false. But my thoughts of her were beyond average. I was drawn to her for a reason...

__

But was it a good reason?

* * * *

::Author's Notes::

Well, I'd like to thank everyone for the oh-so-kind and positive reviews. =)

But I'm really sorry I didn't get this chapter up for quite some time. Five months is an awfully long time to wait... even if it is a crappy story ^^;

Again, thanks for reading! Please review with any comments, flames, suggestions or chocolate you are willing to offer...

=D


End file.
